When it rains, it pours
by Rhaerajax
Summary: She left her family a thousand years ago to protect them but what happens when she's finally built a life for herself and the family she grew up with needs her now more than ever. Will she be able to keep her past a secret and protect her family or will her new family help protect her old one?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure you have heard of people like me before somehow, the kind hearted and loving the ones who will do anything for anyone. Well before all the betrayal and heartbreak that was me, and contrary to popular belief it was indeed for the better. People call me a monster, but in complete honesty I'm not the monster the bastards who screwed me over are.

Let's start at the beginning, I'm the 12th child born in my family. The special thing about me is that I'm the only girl born in a family of 15 children. Where I'm from girls are burdens and often killed at birth, I was not killed, which is unfortunate for them. I would become a problem for them in the future.

Anyway, growing up you could say I was always the odd ball out. I never wanted to play with the girls or play dolls. I was the kid who snuck out at night to practice my swords with my brothers. If I think about it I've never really changed, sure I like a little more blood than the average sane person but at my core I'm the same as I've always been.

There was once a time when I was a genuinely nice and sweet girl, but one thing I've always been and the one singular thing that has never changed is that I have never been a trusting sort of person.

Being weary of people has always been apart of my nature, even as a young child I was distant to everyone except my brothers. Saying that though I was popular child, always around somebody - hardly ever a moment I was alone.

I was something far more different and dangerous. As time went by I started to become an outcast, even though my family was one of higher living. My father was a landowner had been for many generations back, he viewed our family as one of higher power, he didn't approve of hardly anybody we wanted to be friends with. Mother on the other hand she mainly kept to herself, as the healer in our village she was very gifted and many trusted her. It was a trust very much so missed placed. She was not a strict as father but she did have expectations, and they were to be met.

Things started to change on my 5th name day. With mother apart of the supernatural world all her bairns were bound to be apart of it as well. My life was decided long before I was even born. Everything I did was already set out for me. Part of that was good but I could never stop feeling like I was incomplete. Everything that comes in three's is bad - being born as a triplet, well that just didn't happen. So as you can imagine I was screwed long before I could ever do anything.

On our 5th name day my twin brothers and I started to do things no one else could do, things no one else could do. Together we had made a collective decision to tell mother about the abilities we were starting to discover. As you can expect she freaked the fuck out and then she told father. Mother, about a fortnight after we told her what was happing to us decided to try and lock that part of us away. Her and father told us that we were "to powerful, to dangerous" what that really meant though was that they were scared of us, of our power.

We studied, practiced, and prepared for what we new would come one day. It took us eleven years to prepare for the day that we would take our leave. Not a soul, outside of us three knew what we were doing. The week after the wolves of the full moon killed our baby brother, we fled. Not once did we plan to ever look back. The plan was to run and become masters at our craft and everything we could learn. Of course there were bumps in the road from time to time but over all we made it. Surviving without a home hadn't been that hard, being part animal had made it easier.

Years had passed since we left, since we became monsters. The rumors that were floating around us during our travels kept us all both sane and worried. That there were monsters of the night that drank blood, we feared that those rumors were about our siblings, and that father would track them down ad find them. It took many months but finally I tracked them down, I decided it would be best if we observed them for a week, waiting for the right moment to come out into the open. As it turns out they where looking for us as well. Our reunion was not a very cheerful one unfortunately, stressing if father would come to find us since we all were finally together.

Turns out my parents turned them into the same thing they turned me into, a vampire.

When years had past being on the road, becoming lords and lady's, king and queens, I started to become bored and tired-tired of running from our father, tired from hiding and just everything. The name of my family would send fear into the soul of anyone who dared to go against us. Although just myself alone am more powerful than all my siblings together, does not mean I like to actually be well known. That was more up Niklaus's alley; he liked to be the center of attention, maybe the way we were treated growing up affected him differently but for Nykkos and I it hardened us made us insensible. Nik he was always more sensitive than the rest of us not that it was a bad thing, he just always wanted to please everyone and for us to be proud of him.

Hundreds of years passed and slowly I fell from history, my name was still spread across the supernatural world in rumors. Maybe I was real maybe I wasn't. One thing was always the same though. I was the most dangerous thing out there; to mess with me was a death sentence. It was preferred to anger Klaus than myself; funny thing was that no one ever guessed that The Mikaelson's and myself were really related. It was just assumed that I was the oldest being alive, if I was even real that is.

The world's worst casualties are just assumed to be the acts Klaus, but you see he's not that creative. That was always my oldest brother and I. Klaus he was creative but he didn't have that sense of blood-like creativeness, Elijah he and Nik were never not seen together. They were each other's right hand man, could read each other mind with one look. People and vampires alike always seemed to trust El, more than the rest of the Mikaelson's they thought he was trustworthy. Man let me tell you he is one of the most deceiving sons of bitch's I know and that saying quite a lot. He's got a look about him that just draws people in. I will never understand that but maybe it's just because he is my brother and I know how evil he can really be. Not that it's a bad thing; I can be just as bad as he can but luckily

I don't have to talk to people often. Thank fuck!

All of us though had many differences through the years, one goal we all wanted to free Niklaus of his curse. Nykkos and I had enough strength in our magic that we ourselves could break it; unfortunately Nik didn't have enough practice to break it on his own. So for thousands of year he felt like he was only half of himself. I've tortured, brutalized and killed thousands but that was the worst kind of unimaginable torture. For years I thought I could understand what he was feeling, thinking, he was trapped in a body that was not fully his for so long. That was what I could never understand because I was only trapped for a mere 500 years, a blink of an eye compared to Nik.

When the day came that we had finally found the one thing that could help my brother break his curse, it was the descendant of the woman that tore two of my brothers apart, Tatia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update, please leave comments and likes at the end. I will try to update once or twice a week depending on how life goes. Again sorry for the mistakes english id not my first language, and I don't own any of the character expect for the ones I create and the plot**

* * *

Finally in the first time in months I've got the lair to myself. The options are endless, train, work on the new computer program that will help widen my searches, train, or find new places to put protection spells.

I don't know how long I'll have it to myself so I'll just train for a bit. Sometimes I wonder what would Oliver think if he knew the truth. Would he be a friend, run for his life, no that not him he'd try and fin a way to kill me, like everybody else. Like come on just leave me the fuck alone and I wont mess with you.

On my way to go get changed into my workout clothes I looked up to see the salmon ladder, for all my love for my team I still cant help but always see my love going up and down those bars. His blond hair that always seems perfect, scars that mold to his body, muscles that should be illegal and those ocean blue eyes that are just deadly. Quickly shake my head to get ride of those thoughts they won't do me any good. Quickly running to the bathroom so I can change and burn off all this energy.

You know sometimes when you get in those moments where you just at peace and it just makes you think about life, all the things you've done, everything you could have done better. That's exactly how I feel climbing the salmon ladder, like I'm free with a clear mind and nobody can take me away.

 _Another thing the team doesn't know about me._ **CLANK**

 _Just because I wear dresses and wear glasses doesn't mean in useless_ **CLANK**

 _They think I'm weak_ **CLANK**

 _Can't protect myself_ **CLANK**

 _And they think I'm some naïve little girl_ **CLANK**

By the time I have finally started to feel the ache in my muscles I realize that someone has been watching me this whole time. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't even notice them come in.

"What the hell are you doing Felicity?"

Sometimes I swear being around them almost dulls my natural instincts which is kind of ironic considering the fact that each one of them is a badass in there own right. When I jump down from the top bar with far more ease than Oliver does he stares at me with such an expression that is definitely one for the books.

"Hey Dig when did you get down here?" I ask as I take off my hand wraps

"About I'm guessing you 10th trip up the salmon ladder, which by the way how in the world are you able to do that, not even Oliver or Sara can do that, hell even Roy and he's got mirikuru!"

For a minute I think should I tell him? Will he run away and judge me or accept me for who I am, flaws and all. I've wanted to tell them so many times the truth about, where I come from who I am, my family, but the longer I keep up this persona with them the worse I fear it will be when they learn the truth.

Dig is still staring at me when I finally come out of my thoughts, not with a judgmental look just one of understanding and love.

"Dig…Dig it's complicated. I want to tell you but I just, I just don't know how…is that ok?" I tried as best I could to cover the slight crack in my voice but I'm pretty sure that he still caught it if that look on his face was anything to go by.

I don't know how long it took him to answer but if felt like a million years had passed.

"Yes I understand, take your time and when ever your ready you can always come to me you know that right?"

"But now I gotta ask, how good are you? Oliver has been doing that thing for years and still can do it as many times as you just did and you look like you barley even broke a sweat, Sara trained with the league and, no offence"

"None taken go right ahead" I hope he doesn't want me to leave, I know he says that I can tell him anything but what if this is the one thing that makes him ask me to just pack my things and leave?

"Felicity did you hear me you looked a little zoned out there" Dig commented

"Oh sorry, no I didn't hear what you said can you repeat it please?" I really hope he doesn't tell me to leave

"That's ok, anyway I know that we all have our little secrets that we like to keep to ourselves but, how long have you been doing the ladder and you have to teach me how so I can at least kick Oliver's ass at something."

I don't know what make that comment so funny. Maybe its just the fact that Oliver thinks that because he was on an island so years and was trained by Slade, that maybe though he does give others credit he never really gives them a chance. Which is kinda ironic if I think about it.

"You know dig you wanna learn, I'll teach you but you gotta promise me four things" Thinking about dig doing my workouts just make me laugh, he doesn't even know what he's getting into.

 **"** Yeah of course whatever you want name it" he says with such conviction that I have no doubt that whatever I ask we will do all he can to fulfill those promises.

"First you cant tell Oliver about any of this, you start showing up to training being able to kick his ass ten he'll start to get suspicious so no telling Oliver. Two don't tell the team that I can do all of this, I trust them all but you are the only one that has never judged me and don't treat me like some poor little girl that can't take care of herself, out of everyone in the group I trust you the most. Three please don't treat me any differently please. And about all no complaining on the stuff I make you do. I know your built like a fucking tank but you've got to just do it, I have a reason for everything I do."

"Wow felicity I never thought I'd hear the day you cuss so much, it's actually kind of refreshing, but yes I agree to all of those. Can't promise about the complaining though but I will try my best."

Well all righty then that actually went a whole lot better than I though it would. "Well then lets get started, and if the boys come in you'll tell them your training me got it."

" Yes ma'am "

" Lets get started!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 which InnerFlame98 beta for me. Sorry it took so long i had finals all week and no time to updateI don't own and of the** **chapters only the plot and the OC's**

* * *

Lucky Dig and I had finished our training session fairly early, it was a lovely morning-the air was brisk; the sun was just starting to rise slowly forming a glorious sunrise. I decided to leave my mini cooper behind and instead chose to walk back to my apartment. Lucky I had the day off and for once I decided to take it. About three blocks away from my building I started to get the feeling of being watched. I pushed that feeling to the side, which I would later realize was my first mistake. After the quick deduction that I must have just been imaging that someone was following me I recalled what I had told Dig earlier that morning.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Well then lets get started, and if the boys come in you'll tell them your training me, got it?"_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am "_

 _"_ _Lets get started!"_

 _Dig wasn't kidding when, he said we would definitely complain, but he never once stopped._

 _Since today was his first day I thought I would give him a bit of both worlds. In the beginning making him do simple pulls ups and push ups, all the simple stuff then I started to push him farther by introducing him to yoga. And it wasn't the silly one that kids do these days._

 _"_ _Dig you ok there?" it's extremely hard not to laugh at him trying to do some of these twisty poses._

 _"_ _Does it look like I'm ok! I'm twisted like a pretzel and feel as if I'm going to break in two! Why! Why would you put me through this torture! And you manage to do this everyday and still work out with me! You must be part god!"_

 _How he can manage to sound both exasperated and amazed at the same time, was beyond me but it sure made for a good laugh._

 _"_ _Oh come on Dig you're supposed to be some big hot shot here!" I said laughing hoping to egg him on more, I've always found it quite funny that he tells me I must be part inhuman or I am a god. But what he doesn't know is that I am a little of both._

 _"_ _Oh yeah lets see you get down here and do this with out complaining"_

 _"_ _Alright then mister, and when I win, and I will win you are buying Big Belly Burger for a week!"_

Flashback over

* * *

After my workout with Dig, we both called it a night, or morning, and decided to head back to our homes. While walking to my car I start feeling like there's someone watching me. But here in the city you always feel like there's someone watching you so I put the feeling aside and keep walking.

No matter what I did that feeling was still there, so instead of driving home I chose to walk in hopes to catch them off guard if they chose to follow me. I made sure to text dig that I decided to walk home instead of drive, just in case he turned in early tomorrow. I put my phone away and put my earphones in but make sure not to play any music, just to make sure no one would try to sneak up on me.

You know the feeling that you get when you think someone is following you, the way your animal instincts tickle in the back of your head? But then you turn around and don't see anyone. That feeling of being able to feel the goose bumps rise at the nape of your neck, the way your stomach twist and turns, the uneasiness. Needless to say I've not had that feeling in more years than I care to remember. It was quite worrisome to me that I was even feeling this now, which only meant two things. That my Family had found me or Father had. Though the first one is scary, the latter should send everyone running in fear.

Over the years I've become accustomed to always being aware of my surroundings and never allowing anybody to have the upper hand. For someone to have the capability to not only have the bloody nerve to sneak up on me but to remain hidden definitely does nothing for my repertoire. There is only a hand full of people with that ability. And all of them I have had no contact with in over 1000 years.

About halfway home there's less and less people out on the street, which is odd at this time of morning. Making sure I'm still on high alert and watching my surroundings. The best way to lose someone is to get lost yourself, _lets see if you can follow me not you asshole._

I ran off at the speed of light and about a block away from my apartment, (the one that the team didn't know about) when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear ever again.

" Hello sister… "

* * *

 **Who do you think it is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I hope you enjoy it and this being my first fanfiction i like to get feedback and critic on what you think of my story_**

* * *

 _I ran off at the speed of light and about a block away from my apartment, (the one that the team didn't know about) when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear ever again._

 _" Hello sister… "_

* * *

"Why are you here?" I say laced with venom.

"Now now that's not what you say to your loving brother whom you've not seen in over a millennia"

 _Are you serious! Loving brother my ass. He's gotten good at hiding his facial expressions_

"Loving brother, really?"

"Well you are my sister after all what would you expect me to say?" _him and his cocky attitude, it never fails to piss me off._

"I don't want you to say anything Kol, I just want you to leave, all of you have already destroyed my life once I don't want it to happen again." I can already hear the fight leaving me. Whenever one of them comes around nothing ever good comes from it.

"That was never meant to happen, and I had no part in it you know that." It's not very often you can hear the sincereness in his voice. But it still doesn't change what they did to me, doesn't matter how long it has been. _I can't believe that I'm going to do this but he is my brother first and foremost._

"Doesn't change the fact that it still happened, if you would like you can stay the night with me, unless you have other planes, but I have one rule that you must follow."

"Better not be something stupid, but go ahead what this one rule." That boy always sounds so immature and condescending.

"No killing, you can feed but no killing under any circumstances, you're a big boy you can get out of the mess you make with out killing."

 _Why must I always be so firm with him? It's not like he's a child._

"WHAT! Do you have any idea how hard that is!" he says astounded.

"You claim self control well now's the test." I cross my arms, pop my hip and scowl at him so he knows I serious.

"Yah yah whatever lets just get to your house."

I knew I had won even though he didn't say so, for Kol no argument meant you had won but he didn't know how to admit it.

Walking up the stairs to my apartment it's almost an awkward silence. Like when you sit in the car with your mom or dad, you know then and have a lot to talk about but never know exactly how to start the conversation.

"I've known you my whole life, hell we shared mothers womb, but I have no idea what to say."

I take the key out of my purse and unlock my door. "Kitchen is to the left, living room obviously is here, bedrooms to the right and gym is the upper level and training room also. And how bout tell me why you're here that might be a good start." I know I sound like a bitch but I was never supposed to see any of them ever again.

"Nik's in trouble."

In just those three little words it felt like my world was falling apart.

"Wha? What do you mean Nik's in trouble? He never is in enough trouble that he needs help. He gets himself in trouble but… He always manages to stay safe…Oh my god is he hurt? Did someone find a way to kill him? What happened! Nik never gets hurt he-" I try to say between gasps of air.

Kol gripped my arms and sat me on the couch, that I had sat and cried on so may times, that knew all of my secrets and even had some coffee stains that are on the underside of the cushions. He made me look him in the eyes, and put my hand on his heart.

"Sister calm down your having a panic attack you need to breath… in 1…2…3 out 1…2…3… in 1…2…3… out. As of right now we don't really know how he's doing but me and you know he's alive, can you feel him, you and I are the only ones that can find him"

"Your right I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I just thought that if- wait do you know who took him?"

"Long story short we went to find the moon stone and the ones who were in possession of the stone took him but we do not know where as of yet. But I'm betting if we work together that we can find him faster then anyone could."

 _As much as I love them I can't just drop my life here, I've made a new family. A family that doesn't know the real me just the version I want them to know. What does that say about me? Does my family embarrass me? No. Will they ever believe that I am truly not a threat? No. Oliver will always think I'm a treat once he learns the truth._

 _After all this time he finally gets himself into trouble that he can's get himself out of. Its kind of ironic, he's always saving everyone else from there problems but now he's the one that needs saving. I've already lost one family I'll be damned if I lose this one with out a fight._

"Kol, I-I can't make a decision right now I need to think it over."

"That's fine but you need to think it over fast we don't know how much time we have left till it is impossible to find him. Listen I know its hard for you to help us especially with what happen to him but Nik really was tore up and so was the whole family we all loved them, we have been trying to find a way to bring them back really we have. But you are the strongest of us all even combining our efforts none of us are even a fraction of what you are, I wa-" I cut him off before he can go any farther.

"You say you have been trying to find a way to bring my family back, my kids, my husband but how come I've never heard so much as even a whisper of any of words that you are telling me. You said you've tried to find a way but I know you haven't, maybe you've looked into a few witches or books but you've never put a good effort into finding a way to break the curse. If you had you would have known that I've been looking for ways for over a thousand years, you would know that there is only one way to break that bloody cruse." I finish my rant a little out of breath, I tend to get a little worked up talking about my family.

"Sister there is no way to break the cruse I don't know who you spoke to but its not possible."

 **"The witch that cast that god forsaken spell is the only one that can undo it!"** _he never listens till you yell or beat the information into him_

"Where did you get that from?" he asks with curiosity in his eyes.

"Not only did I spend three decades looking for the witch that did the spell but I also managed to get her to tell me the way to undo it, and since the time I left the family I managed to not only become the most powerful witch to ever live but I now have complete and utter control on the sprit world and the other side. Something mother tried and failed at doing in all her years and I did it in only 7 months. So don't condescend me by saying that you did your homework and looked for a way or even think that you have all the answers when it comes to witches. You know a lot About withes no one can deny that but if you are foolish enough to believe that just because when we were children you got your magic first and that's what your better at that you know everything." I know that the calmness in my voice is putting him on edge, when I get really clam that's when they now they are bout to get their Asses kicked in to the next millennia.

 **Knock…knock…knock**

"Felicity you home?"

"This conversation is over Kol!" I say with such determination that he knows that nothing can change my mind.

"Dig is that you? How did you find me?"

Walking over to the do I mentally prepare my self, _if he freaks out about me not telling him about the apartment I'll just tell him I wanted a place all to my self one that no one else knew about. Hopefully Dig won't be to mad but knowing how well dig took me being able to do the salmon ladder I'm sure it will all be ok._

"Hey Dig! Come on in I hope you don't mind I have some company over."

"Its your place, and to answer your question I've always known about this place I just figured you wanted a place that you could relax and not have to worry about, which is why you never come here the same time every week. Hey Felicity you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Yes sorry I forgot my manners, Dig this is my twin brother Kol, Kol this is Dig."

"Ah yes Dig I've heard so much about you from Cora its almost like were family."

 _Oh shit I forgot to tell Kol the name the team knows me as, well I'm screwed._

"Kora? Who's Kora? Funny thing though I've never heard anything about you" As much as I love dig he can be really overprotective.

I can literally see them sizing each other up, Kol has a few inches on Dig but Dig is far more muscular than Kol, men and their need to prove there better.

"Yeah about that I'm Kora and you guys never asked about my family so I just didn't think it was important."

"Fel-Kora sorry that's going to take a while to get used to everything about you is important, I don't ever want you to feel like you not important, ok?"

"Yes sir!"

"Wow sister he sounds a lot like Elijah and they both wear suits too, what is it with men who wear suits and always giving inspirational speeches" he's laughing so hard his words are breaking up.

"Elijah? How much have you not told us Felicity?"

"A lot."

* * *

 **What did you think? Here's the updated version sorry it took so long to post my brother just got back from a military tour, so all my attention has been on being with him, anyway heres the story I hope you enjoy it. And thanks to my beta InnerFlame98 for helping edit and make the story the best it could be. Again feel free to comment, like and favorite this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N at the end**

 **Disclaimer: the characters are unfortunately not mine except the ones that are mine**

* * *

 _"Wow sis he sounds a lot like Eli and they both wear suits too, what is it with men who wear suits and always giving inspirational speeches" he's laughing so hard his words are breaking up._

 _"Eli? How much have you not told us Felicity sorry Kora?"_

 _"A lot"_

* * *

After hours and hours of explaining things to Dig I finally got him out of the apartment, with absolutely no help from Kol. Who at every single change he got would say what he was thinking and that would lead to another whole set of question from dig, which most I was not ready to answer yet.

He knew I was irked at him and every time I would look over to glare at him he would just smile like some innocent boy who knew that they could get away with eating cookies before dinner. That boy will be the death of me one day!

As much as he bothers, irritates, and make me want to just snap his neck, he is still my baby brother no matter how old we get, he can still pull out those little kitten eyes that make you want to just melt. You see these big cute eyes as wide as the moon and they look all sweet but if you look hard enough you can always see some mischief in those eyes. They almost work on me every time. No matter how long we live I will always fall victim to those eyes.

* * *

I say my goodbye to Dig and wish him a good drive home, and the moment he's out of site I slam my door so hard that it breaks into pieces. By the look on Kol's face he knows he's in trouble. I don't get full Hybrid mad at Kol very often but when I do, well let's just say even an original has a hard time healing from that.

"Kol I am going to ask you and I will only ask once" I say in my calm voice.

I can see the small amount of terror in his eyes. How he's not one hundred percent sure what to do and how to not make me more mad than I already am.

"Why would you continue to make comments, and tell stories when you knew not only was I not ready to tell him but that is also jeopardizes the safety of our family?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times, wanting to say something but never quite being able to get it out. His facial expression is one not often seen, between _what the hell did I just do_ and _I really didn't think I did anything wrong._ The latter may be normal, but Kol usually always had a answer for everything whether it be stupid or make sense.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and he finally said what I had hopped to hear, though I didn't think that it would be as easy as it was to make him say it. " I'm sorry sister, it wasn't my intention to cause problems between us or your friend."

There was such sincerity in his voice that all the anger just flowed right out of me. Sitting down right next to him leaning into the corner of the couch I let out a sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry that I let my anger get the best of me also. But you have to understand that they didn't know about any of that, nothing. Everyone thought I was a girl who grew up in Vegas with a single mother who worked as a cocktail waitress, with no siblings, hardly any friends, I understand that the full blame is not on you because I kept some of that from you. But when someone is sending you death glares that should be a hint as to shut your cakehole right?" I try to shift the mood because after so many years apart we shouldn't be fighting.

He chuckles a little at that. "Well I was never one to follow the rules and neither were you if I remember right. All three of us always got in so much trouble!" That sent us both into fits of laughter.

" Yeah your right, we were all hell raisers when we were young. Remember that time when I convinced Elijah to take us down to the lake cause Finn wouldn't do it, you and Elijah were sitting on the rock and he was trying to teach you how to skip rocks, Nik and I came up behind you and pushed you both in! We got in so much trouble with father but it was beyond worth it."

The rest of the night we talked about everything and nothing. It was like old times when we were kids and would stay up past our bedtime to hear the wolves to just to talk to each other. Sometime in the night we stopped talking and just sat there some might feel awkward just sitting in the dark and not talking to the person next to you but for us there was never any need for words between us. After a thousand years of being away from them, avoiding them at all costs, I started thinking maybe I didn't make the right choice all those years ago. I had still yet to figure out what had exactly happened to Nik but I will worry about it tomorrow right now is the first time in a long time that I know if I fall asleep someone's got my back.

* * *

After leaving Kora's apartment Dig gets in his car and drives back to the lair. He was supposed to head over to Oliver's condo but sent a text saying that he didn't feel well today. Walking down the stairs into the lair he takes a moment to absorbed everything that he's learned about their IT girl in the past 12 hours. Not daring to sit in Felicity's chair _she'll always be Felicity to us even if her name is Kora._ For fear that she would somehow know that he sat in her precious chair and use her loud voice, he goes to change and train for the second time that morning.

After shooting a few rounds at the targets the realization now fully hitting him that they didn't know a thing about Felicity. _Everyone has secrets, Oliver's got enough secrets for everyone in starling city and a few more, but Felicity well logically sure shed have some secrets but_ _having a whole other family that no one knows about, a name that I've never heard. Its like we never even knew her at all, I doubt she would have ever told us if I hadn't caught her doing the ladder today to head over to her apartment._ Dig couldn't decide what hurt worst that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about this other self or that she hadn't trusted any of them.

Dig jumped up ready to fight when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but who he saw was not who he was expecting to see.

"Hello "

" How did you get in here?"

"It wasn't to hard type in the code which was ridiculously easy by the way you should get that looked at, open the door and walk down the stairs, like most people do." He said with a slight smile.

The tone in digs voice said he was not amused by the intruder's humor at all. "Well does Felicity know you're down here at least?"

" No but I will tell her when she wakes up, I just wanted to have a moment alone with you to talk. And don't bother trying to call Oliver Queen or should I say the Arrow for help I'm not here to hurt you. Even if I thought about it Kora would go bat shit crazy on me, and that is something I try to actively avoid if at all possible."

"Well then Mr. Smoke what would you like to talk about?"

"Oh it's not Smoke its Mikaelson, don't take it personal that you didn't know. If my sister didn't want someone to know something they wouldn't know trust me I've been there many times. Anyway we diverse, I wanted to talk about Kora or Felicity as you know her." Trying to keep the tone light but also serious enough that Dig knows that he means what he says. Cause god help him if he somehow hurt his sisters' dear friend.

Dig nods his head in understanding but still feels like he should have known that something wasn't right, that she didn't feel safe enough or trust us enough to tell at least him the truth. Letting out a sigh he sits back down on the floor "I don't now what to do, I feel hurt but I also know that we each want to keep a part of our selves away from everyone else, I just feel like I've been a horrible friend to your sister."

Kol just stares for a few moments " I get the feeling you're not the sharing or emotional type Mr. Diggle."

Laughing a little Dig says, " You could say that".

" Well then I'll get to the point of why I came here today, you're a great friend to my sister and I greatly thank you for that, but the reason she not only didn't tell you about her past but create a new identity for herself was because of her family. For her privacy I will not tell you everything because you will need her to tell you but I will help you understand. Our Family is a very old and very powerful family we have influences all over the world and with that also comes enemies as Mr. Queen would know, Although my sister, brother and I are the youngest we are also the most dangerous in the family so when people attack the family they tend to attack the strong hold. My sister had found someone that didn't want to hurt her but wanted to help her become something better that what people thought she was. Years later someone found a way to separate them, we all looked for a way to bring them together again but we never did. She never stopped looking for a way, the rest of us did and she never forgave us so she ran away and has had nothing to do with us ever since. All she ever wanted was a normal life she separated herself as much from us as she could. We all felt horrible so we respecter her wishes on leaving her alone like she asked."

Dig remained silent for what seemed like forever, but Kol knew how much this was to take in so he went up to the bar to grab a drink. When Kol had returned he found Dig still in the same spot on the floor deciding he would give hi a few more minutes he walked over to the computers he sister raved about, " Her Babies" she had said which made him smile at the thought. Once sitting down Kol powered up the computers and played solitaire while he waited.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Kol had heard anything from Dig except from the mumbling he was doing.

"Why didn't she think she could come to us though, we've all gone through so much together unimaginable things, did she think she couldn't trust us?" he said with is voice full of question.

Once he won his game against solitaire he turned around to answer his questions. " I don't think that how she saw it, not trusting you guys. She probably wouldn't even want me telling you this but you seem to care for her safety and interest more Queen. Even when we were younger her and Nik were the protector's even if they were the youngest, they would always take the blame even if they weren't the ones to do it. Protection is who they are is their blood and bones its just who they are, lijah', Nik and I are the only ones who have ever checked up are her from time to time and you are the first ones that she has ever made this type of bond with. Her not telling you wasn't her version of not trusting you it was her protecting you from her enemies, since she is all alone without the backup from the family she has to be extra carful."

Kol could tell that he understood and was a little more excepting of what he had just told him but at the same time seemed a little well pissed off.

"We would have protected her and us we fight people, meta-humans, of all kinds of bad, she knows we can protect our selves we aren't helpless!"

"No you are not helpless that much I know, and with my sister with you, god help anyone who dares hurt any of you, but who we are and who our enemies are no who you all fight night after night. They make the worst of the worst that you all have dealt with look like they play in the minor league a-"

Then all of a sudden a new voice enters the lair

'But lucky for you, you also have to worst of worst on your side as well."

* * *

 **So this story has no beta at the moment, sorry for the mistakes. Sorry again of the long wait a lot has been going on in my personal life and I've had no time to write. This chapter is extra long and as it turns out it was an easier chapter to write to I'm gonna try to keep the haters around this long. What do you think of Kol and Dig's** **conversation?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N at the end**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters are mine :(**

* * *

 _"No you are not helpless that much I know, and with my sister with you, god help anyone who dares hurt any of you, but who we are and who our enemies are no who you all fight night after night. They make the worst of the worst that you all have dealt with look like they play in the minor league a-"_

 _Then all of a sudden a new voice enters the lair_

 _'But lucky for you, you also have to worst of worst on your side as well."_

Walking down the stairs with such confidence and power that it seems to just surround them. With each step they are demanding attention, themselves knowing the power they hold on others.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs they take a look around and not in approval, almost like a father when their child has done something very impressive. Straitening his suit jacket and cuff links he looks at the two that are staring at him, one with annoyance and the ladder with confusion and suspicion.

"Are you kidding me!" Kol says in an exasperated voice. "You took my line! Your so unfair!" with a little pout on his face.

"Brother it was not my intention to "Take your line" but I felt it was time to make my presence known to Mr. Diggle who was unaw-"

"Hold up! How come people keeping coming out from know where, and everyone seems to know my name but I don't know theirs!"

With a thoughtful look on the mans face "My apologies I seem to have forgotten my manners I am Elijah Mikaelson older brother to Kol and my lovely sister Kora, It is very nice to meet you Mr. Diggle."

Dig starts feeling a little light headed with all this, even with the time to process what Kol had told him. "You were talking about him earlier at the apartment weren't you? The man in the suit."

"Unfortunately yes I was, my self-righteous older brother lijah' loves to take all the fun out of everything." Kol who is still pouting says with a huff.

"Why must you be so dramatic brother." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well its my job to be overdramatic duh, and you say you're the smart one brother I think we will need to reevaluate that." Patting his shoulder as he walked up the stairs with the biggest smile on his face.

"Where are you going?" Dig asked

"To greet Queen or maybe kick is ass, haven't decided if I should do it or Sis and go get my sister, lijah' want to come?" Just as Kol finished his sentence Oliver opens the door.

To say that Oliver was stunned, confused, wary and pissed off that people where in his place was an understatement to say the least. He went full on bat shit crazy on them but with every punch he threw and every arrow he fired they both dodged them as if it was in slow motion and a bother to them. Oliver was about to try one more thing when Dig yelled at him to stop.

"What do you mean stop! We don't know who they are and what they can do! They could tell the press who we are!" He yelled right back at dig.

While Oliver and Dig were busy yelling at each other both Kol and Elijah slipped out of the lair unheard by both Dig and Oliver.

"Well that didn't go exactly as I had planned." Kol stated with a bemused tone.

Ignoring his brothers' comment because he knew Kora would use her loud voice on him later he simply said that they should go get Kora to explain some of what was going on. With a nod of agreement both ran toward their sister home.

" **YOU DID WHAT!** " the brothers both thought that everyone in the apartment building heard that and maybe even some people a few streets over even heard their sisters loud voice.

"Easy sister remember enhanced hearing sensitive ears here." He said with a flinch. No one ever liked her loud voice it was truly one of the scariest things out there.

Everyone knew that Kol was not the right person if you want to get someone to stop yelling at you, he's more the one you call if you want someone to yell.

Elijah knew from the moment that Kol shared his plan with him that things were not going to go exactly as he had planed but he still indulged to boy. When they left the airport he went and got them a hotel, not quite sure how their sister would react to them being there. He would stop by every century or so and she would let him stay the night but nothing more than that since the fallout. And when Kol had texted him saying that she had told him that he could stay for a while at her home Elijah was quite surprised, but none the less was happy that there may be a small chance at getting her to return to the family once again.

While Kol and their sister argued about, what he doesn't quite know. After many millennia's of hearing your siblings argue you learn to just tune it out and listen for key word to at least sound like you were paying attention the whole time. Which was actually a skill he had learned from Kora ironically enough. So as they squabbled back and fourth he went to the kitchen and got himself a nice bottle of wine _Ah she did always have wonderful taste in 1959 Maison Leroy –Grands Echezaux Grand Cru perfect!_ Preparing for the long battle a head of them he filled the glass to the brim and took a long drink. Once walking back into the living room he noticed things had calmed down a bit, but unfortunately his baby sister was crying on her triplets shoulders, deciding then that as close as he was to his sister he knew who she needed and that was not him right now. As strong as she was losing your family will always take a toll on someone. With that thought in mind he decided he would find their brother then get his sisters love back no matter the lengths.

Seeing her so broken hurt Kol beyond belief, when she hurt he hurt he could feel the pain she was going through and it killed him but there was nothing he could do without Nik there to help him. When Elijah walked into the room he could feel some of her falls going back up, it wasn't Elijah's fault, she only ever let all her guards down when it was Nik, herself and Kol after everything when she felt like the rest of them abandoned her she even started to close herself off from them. Some would say that she is being weak but when she had to be strong all her life she deserve to have a weak moment where not all her walls had to be up all the time, Kol thought _her and Nik are the two strongest people that ever lived or not lived if you think about it._ It was his laugh that brought her out of her crying state and made her as "what?"

" I was just thinking that's all, how you and Nik are the two bravest people alive or not alive. I just found it funny even after all lease years I still sometimes think of us as alive when we aren't." all three of them chuckled a little at that thought.

" I believe we left your new friends on a not very good note sister I think we should probably go explain things to them especially Mr. Queen."

When they got to the club Kora became nervous, _no…no I cant do this I can just move again I don't have to do this. Ugh but I cant just leave Dig I know he still has so many questions I own it to him to answer as best I can. Who have I become I never use to get nervous I could rip a man heart out while still having a conversation, I don't get nervous I shouldn't get nervous._ Shaking her head at the thought _goddamn it I am a queen I have done far more dangerous things I can do this._

Walking through the club the brothers could see a difference in their sister she should taller she radiated power, she walked with a sense of self she knew who she was and nothing could stop her. When the brothers looked at one another they saw that they were both smiling, proud to be the ones to see her come back.

Typing in the code to open the door they ask her if she wants them to come in or wait out side, she laughs and shakes her head and states well more like commands them that they are her brothers and they will be beside her.

The siblings entered the lair with a silence that only a predator could. When they reached the landing they saw that Oliver was doing the salmon ladder and Dig was just standing and grinning at him. Kol leaned in close and asked his sister "Does he even know that he doesn't even have the right poster?" he asked with such seriousness that she couldn't help but laugh which alerted both men that they were there.

She had seem many sights in her long life but seeing Oliver Queen fall from the salmon ladder was something she would never forget for the rest of her days. Oliver finally getting the embarrassment out of his system turns and looks at the Felicity and the two men to her left and right.

"Felicity who are those people and why are they done here?!" she can tell he is very, very unhappy but she just doesn't care any more.

"First of all Oliver don't you ever speak to me like that again, Second my name is not Felicity it is Kora and third "Those people" are my brothers and you do anything to try and hurt or disrespect them and me and you, we are going to have problems do you understand me Oliver?" Never once does she raise her voice, but she made sure that everyone in that lair knew she was in charge and not to be challenged.

"Of course your name is Felicity why wou- wait did they hurt you tell you to say those things. You let her go you hear me she has done nothing wrong if your problem is with me them deal with me lea-"

"Oliver shut up! God not everything is about you. They would never hurt me and even if they tried they wouldn't get very far. These are my brothers and my name is Kora not Felicity." Looking to Dig she asked, " Did you tell him anything?"

"No he asked me if I knew your brothers and I said yes but nothing more I told him that he needed to ask you if he wanting answers." _I always knew I could count on him, well maybe not always but I was unsure then now I'm positive._

"Oliver before you say anything were gonna play a game-" looking directly at Elijah because she knew Kol would play. Shaking his head "No sister I will not be playing a childish game."

"Of 20 questions, and yes you will lijah'." She fixed him with a glare that would put he arrow to shame.

"Wait, wait 20 questions, how come he gets the game and I didn't?" Dig tried to sound annoyed but the smile on his face and the look in his eyes game his away.

Oliver just stood their eyes wide not knowing what to do.

"Because while you are open to learning more and only wanting to know what I will share Oliver here is not like that."

 _Did she really thing of him like that he wondered._

"So how about we end the chit chat and I go get some liquor and we start the game?" Kol looks at his sister as if asking _may I?_

Giving him a nod Kol stood and ran off a little faster than the average human to go get the booze.

Looking at the rest of them she grins and asks "So who's gonna start?"

* * *

 **So here's chapter 6. I normally won't updated back to back days but since i was gone for so long i thought why not. So did any of you think it was Elijah that had come into the foundry? Comment what you thought of the story i like to hear what you all has to say so that i can improve. Any mistakes are mine, English is not my first language so i try my best.**


	7. Chapter 7 (AN)

**Sorry this is not an update :( Lately I've not been happy with how this story is going, i feel like i could improve on some things. so the next few updates are probably going to just be the new and improved chapters. Once i feel confident enough in those i will start posting the new chapters. Again sorry i just fell like i could do a better job.**


End file.
